


Price Of Power

by NotStolen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Demon Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, Painful Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStolen/pseuds/NotStolen
Summary: Those who crave power must pay its price. That price is never kind. This will feature stories of people, mostly women, making pacts with demonic forces and paying the price. Sometimes willingly, sometimes not so much.





	1. Hannah, Pt 1

Hannah stood with a confident smirk, her eyes tracing over every detail of her work. Looking between the drawn image of the summoning circle in her book and the copy she’d etched into the ground. Every line was perfectly straight, every angle perfectly measured. Pulling out a box of matches she began to chant and walk around the circle, lighting each candle at the edge. With every lit candle her voice raised, echoing in the dark winter woods. As she reached back to her starting place she drew a long silver knife. Sliding it along her, drawing blood. Dropping the blood into the circle she shouted to the darkness, “Arise, demon! Arise and do my will.”

As the last words bounced off the surrounding trees the wind died around her. Hannah shivered, her teeth chattered, it had been a cool night before but it had become deathly cold. Her breath hung in the air. The candles flickered and died leaving Hannah in darkness, her only light the moon. A sound like flesh tearing pulled her eyes to the center of the circle. The ground had begun to tear open, a single massive clawed hand reached through the rift. As the rift widened the sounds of discordant piercing screams took hold over the tearing.

A massive form dragged itself up from the rift. The demon stood on furred goat like legs that put it well over twice Hannah’s height. She craned her neck trying to meet its eyes, she’d never back down to such darkness; at least not as long as she wanted its respect. Its massive arms ended in clawed hands, each easily larger than her head. Hannah was under no illusions about what she faced and her heart knew it too. The excited hammering in her chest and ears told her to run but she held her ground. The demon turned its great horned head, its eyes never leaving hers. When it finally spoke its voice was wildfires and tornadoes, “I see your heart, summoner, and I know your desires! The contract is signed in blood and pain! Will you pay my price for your dreams?”

Hannah stepped forward carefully, the once frigid air now waved in the heat. The snow was melted and the ground was scorched black. Even the trees that surrounded the glade had begun to char. Hannah reached her hand to the clasp of her robes and released it, allowing her naked unmarked flesh to be exposed to the demon, “I will pay your price, demon! No cost is too great!”

“A deal is struck. The price shall be taken,” The demon strode forward in a single massive step. It took all of Hannah’s will not to step away. Her eyes slid to the demon’s crotch, she knew the price, she’d known all along. From its crotch protruded a massive cock, longer than her arm and as thick as her two fists. The demon stood over her, its cock twitched at eye level. Hannah could see the thick precum that oozed from its tip. Slowly she reached out, wrapping both hands around the shaft she began to stroke it at mid length. It burned to the touch, yet she worked through the pain. The demon seemed to hum, amused by her simple efforts to please it.

Biting her lip, Hannah swallowed and leaned forward and opened her mouth. Placing it over the tip she sucked on the precum and swallowed it down. The taste made her gag, she wanted to spit it out and only her inner resolve kept her from doing so. Even so it burned like scorching hot water as she swallowed every bit of it. Slowly she kissed her way around the head of the massive demon cock and began to work her way down its length. Her hands stroked the shaft the entire way until she reached the base. There they cupped the massive furred balls, stroking them as she kissed and sucked on the shaft. The demon let out a throatier hum that seemed to mix with a low growl yet made no move to stop her.

Hannah took this as a good sign and proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of the shaft she could reach while still stroking the demon’s balls. Finally once she’d covered all she could reach she began to work her way back to the tip, sliding her hands along the now spit covered shaft. Her mouth burned and Hannah knew her lips were red and swollen but she pushed through the pain. She needed to do this.

Gazing up at the demon Hannah could see the building desire in its features. She knew her power went only as far as the demon let it. The contract was signed and she had to pay the price, whether it was in her time or the demon’s did not matter. She opened her mouth and placed it back on the tip, taking in as much as she could before stopping. With the tip of the demonic cock filling her mouth and pressing on her throat Hannah began to suck on it and swirl her tongue as best she could. Sliding it over the underside and along the sides as far as it could reach. Moving her head and sliding her hands over what length she could reach Hannah tried her hardest to please the great demon. She guessed by the sounds it made that she was succeeding.

It quickly became apparent, however, that she was not succeeding enough. She worked her mouth and hands over the burning cock, swallowing every drop of precum that came out. Yet still the demon only growled and hummed. Finally its massive hand rested on her head, the claws tapping against the back of her neck. Hannah stopped and looked up meeting the demon’s eyes for a second before it started to push her further down its length. Hannah tried to scream as it entered her throat. She felt her jaw pop and she could swear her throat was going to tear. Her eyes watered as the need for air burned in her lungs. She tried to pull away but the massive hand of the demon kept her in place.

Hannah wanted to scream, the burning in her throat pushed her to the limit. She pushed at the demon’s thighs and it pushed back. She could feel its cock reaching down her throat. The pressure moved down to her chest. She tried to scream but nothing came of it. Her eyes rolled back and she knew her face had to be turning blue by now. Slowly the pressure left, the demon withdrew from her mouth leaving it drool covered cock above her. Hannah gagged and coughed as she fell to her knees, looking up at the demon. She wanted to run, to scream, to cry. She had made a terrible mistake. The demon hummed, its cock twitching just out of reach, “Are your dreams so frail that you release them so easily? Will you break my contract?”

Hannah’s heart sank. She couldn’t break the contract. She had so much to do and to defy this demon...no! She knew the price and she had taken this willingly. Slowly she stood and latched her mouth back onto the demonic cock. Pushing it into her mouth once more and back down her throat. Hannah worked every inch of the demon’s length vigorously. She pushed through the burning pain and focused on her goal. To her surprise the demon growled and hummed in approval, never again pushing her further than she chose to go.

The burning precum filled her stomach like fire and the burning had moved into every inch of her body. Still she pushed deeper on the demonic length and the demon responded with an ever increasing volume of hums and growls. Finally as the length reached her chest once more the demon rested its massive clawed hand on her head. Hannah felt a torrent of scalding liquid pour into her stomach. She gagged and choked as it filled her and pushed its way out. The demon slid its length out of her, its cum still spraying over her face, chest, and slightly swollen stomach. Covering her in burning hot liquid that marked her skin. As the demonic orgasm subsided she felt the burning sensations sink deeper into her skin. Looking down she saw the demonic cum disappear inside her. Above her the demon hummed, “The first seal is complete.”

Around her wrists the markings of chains burned into her skin, the marks burned like fire and she knew it was the demon branding her. Though she knew they simply marked the first part of her contract completed something inside her wanted it to mean so much more. She looked up at the demon, at its terrifying length, the hardest part was still ahead. Turning away she walked over to a nearby fallen tree, scorched by the demonic presence, and bent herself over it. Carefully she brought both of her legs up to elevate her pussy higher for the demon. It was best to get this over with quickly. The demon took a single step and stood over her, its cock tapped idly against her ass leaving marks wherever it touched. With every tap Hannah hissed in pain, her heart pounding in her chest at the fear of what was to come, or perhaps it was at the anticipation? She shook her head and bit her lip, no it had to be fear. The demon’s voice brought her from her reverie its clawed finger stroked her wet slit, “This seal will be the last to be completed. Your body must be prepared first.”

Hannah turned to look at the demon and opened her mouth to speak. Her words died on her tongue as a scream ripped from her throat. The demon had pushed the tip its massive cock inside her ass. She bit her lip once more as the tears came freely. Her insides were on fire once more as her ass was spread, she would swear, beyond reason. The demon did not wait for her to become adjusted this time, instead it pushed itself inside her inch by inch and hissing in pleasure the whole time. Hannah looked down and she could see the bulge of the massive cock in her stomach and feel it pressing against her rib cage. The full demonic length was buried in her ass and every part of her burned for it.

Hannah coughed and sobbed as the demon bent over her, its massive arms gripping the ground on either side of her. Her body raised up as the demon took position. She was under no illusions of control this time. All she could do was grip the log and cry as the demon began to move in and out of her without care for her pleasure or pain. Hannah gripped the log until her knuckles were white and her head swam. Every thrust caused new pain to blossom in her mind, her vision blurred, and her body screamed. The demon seemed to be going out of its way now to hurt her. 

With every powerful thrust Hannah’s eyes rolled back and the taste of copper and demon cum mixed in her mouth. Every thrust she swallowed it down. Slowly her pained sobs became whimpers as pleasure began to burn within. Her screams turned to gasps and then finally to soft moans. Hannah bit her lip till it split to keep herself silent, the demon could never know she was enjoying its violation of her body. Despite her best efforts however the demon seemed to know. Its pace quickened and every thrust became longer and harder as if it was trying to fuck her off the log.

The demon gripped the ground, its massive clawed hands digging trenches in the dirt. Hannah felt the familiar fire of demonic cum fill her body. Her stomach once against took all that it could handle and the rest poured through her. Hannah coughed as it came out of her mouth. The demon withdrew its cock slowly, filling every part of her insides with its cum. Hannah moaned felt her engorged stomach convulse in an orgasm as the demonic cock left her and she dropped to the ground. She could feel the familiar burning of the demon’s cum on her thighs as it leaked from her abused ass. The last torrent from the demon’s cock covered her back and legs. Just like last time the burning sank into her skin. Hannah felt the familiar branding of the chains burn into her ankles and back, sliding up her spine until it wrapped around her neck. The demon hummed above her, “The second seal is complete. Soon the contract shall be finished.”

Hannah said nothing as she rolled onto her back on the log, her legs spread as wide as she could make them for the demon. The demon took her invitation and knelt between her legs, lining itself up with her. Hannah bit her lip as the demon pushed inside her. Despite her efforts she could not stop the moans as pleasure and pain mixed. The demon’s burning hot cock stretched her tight wet pussy more than it had ever been before and still Hannah moaned into it. With every inch she rolled her hips and whimpered as the fire spread inside her. The massive bulge of the demonic cock appeared once more on her stomach. This time Hannah reached down and stroked it tenderly.

The demon, for its part, showed little concern for Hannah as it pushed into her. Her pleasure was none of its concern. That it had taken so fondly to its suffering was simply an additional amusement for the demon. The demon grabbed Hannah in its massive clawed hands, digging into her skin with its razor sharp talons, and drawing thin lines of blood. With a final push the demon buried its entire length inside her. Hannah simply moaned and rolled her hips into the demon’s cock. 

Her head leaned back as she did her best to support herself on her arms. Her tongue lolled out out her mouth as the demon thrust and she quietly whimpered and begged. She had given up all pretenses in that moment. Hannah felt the burning still, her pussy was on fire but the pain no longer scared her. She wanted more pain. She begged for more pain. The demon had already pierced her womb, pushed her body passed any reasonable limits. Yet still Hannah begged for more. The pain fueled her and the demon obliged with wicked laughter. Its claws cut her flesh along her stomach and thigh and Hannah moaned in pleasure. Its clawed hands dug painfully, violently, into her breasts and throat and still Hannah moaned for more. Her hips still meeting the demon’s powerful and violent thrusts.

The demon turned her over, her clawed front hung over the scorched ground as the demon took her arms, gripping tight to her wrists, and pulling her back lifting her chest. Hannah screamed in delight as her claw marked breasts bounced with the force of the demon’s thrusting. The demon thrust inside, burying its length inside her completely. Hannah looked down at her stomach, the demon’s cock shape was clearly visible. Just the sight of it pressing against her skin from the inside, pushing out her already swollen stomach made her moan as her second orgasm washed over her. Her head dropped and everything went silent. In that moment her vision went dark and her head became blank. The demon did not stop, it buried itself inside her with its boundless stamina.

Slowly Hannah’s vision returned and the sound of demonic cock fucking her abused pussy came back to her. Hannah could see in her stomach the cock enter her in its entirety and withdraw. She smiled and moaned and was, in that instant, happy. She knew she could stay like that forever, bound as a slave to demonic cum. She begged for it. Looking over her shoulder at her demon master she begged for it to fill her pussy and mark her forever. She begged it to take her soul when it finished with her body. She would be its toy, the toy of every demon, for all eternity if that was her master’s desire.

The demon said nothing as it buried itself into Hannah one final time. The burning torrent of demon cum filled her womb, leaving nothing untouched by its fire. Hannah moaned and whimpered in delight as her stomach became heavier and the fire inside touched the final part of her. The demon slowly withdrew, dropping Hannah onto her back as it came over her entire body. The fountain spray of burning cum that Hannah eagerly opened her mouth for, and drank as much as her feeble broken body would let her catch in it. The cum, for the final time, sank into her skin and the chains branded themselves into her. They took the shape of a circle over her womb. Hannah moaned at the sensation, sliding her fingers down to her burned and abused pussy. Playing with it as it leaked cum she looked up at the demon and smiled. The demon stepped back into the circle, “The final seal is complete. The contract is bound. Your will shall be done.”

The demon vanished in fire and the screams of the damned as Hannah’s head fell back against the log. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing steadied. She was happy to have pleased her Master.

When Hannah awoke she was in her bed. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around the dorm. Her hand slid down to her stomach. She could swear it was slightly larger than before. As the feelings of sleep cleared Hannah checked her wrists and saw the brands of the chains of her demonic pact. A hungry smile spread across her lips, her master had chosen her! Hannah got out of the bed as quietly as possible and crept over to the full length mirror she shared with her dorm mates. She examined her naked form excitedly, the chains remained on her, including the circle over her womb. Rubbing her stomach she confirmed her suspicions. It was slightly larger than before. Hannah closed her eyes and she could almost feel the fire burning in her womb. The child of her demonic master.

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


	2. Hannah, Pt 2: Breaking Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah grabs a target to make her own on her mission to form a harem cult of breeding women for her master.

Hannah could feel all the eyes in the library on her as she entered. It honestly didn’t bother her at all, they’d been staring at her ever since she started to show a few months ago. By now her belly was large, heavy with the fast growing spawn of her demonic master. Rumors abound about her pregnancy, some claiming it was a professor, while others claimed it was another student. Hannah wasn’t known for sleeping around but an unexpected pregnancy seemed to change everyone’s mind. No one seemed to think that she would have a demon child. It was, after all, forbidden.

Hannah scanned the library, looking for her target. A certain pair of eyes had been lingering longer than the others. Hannah smiled to herself when she found them, a pair of dark brown eyes behind square rimmed glasses belonging to a dark skinned young woman hiding behind a book. Trying, and failing, to look at Hannah subtly. The woman in question, Claire, was known to be the bookish type and Hannah had seen her staring for months. She’d been preparing for this, to turn the quiet bookish girl into a slut for her and her master.

Hannah waddled her way to Claire, her hand resting on her swollen belly. It’d only been about 4 months but she looked ready to burst. She shouldn’t have been surprised, her master was incredibly large and so it made sense that his spawn would grown large as well. Slowly she made her way over to Claire and took a seat next to the shy woman. Claire tried to hide behind her book, to look like she hadn’t just been staring, and like her eyes hadn’t been tracing Hannah’s swollen breasts. Hannah wasn’t buying it.

Hannah leaned over, getting close to Claire so she could whisper, “Hey. You’re Claire, right?”

“Y-yes,” Claire practically squeaked it out. Her voice was small and she tried to lock her eyes forward, but they kept darting over Hannah’s cleavage. Hannah moved herself a little closer, putting her arm around the back of Claire’s chair. Her stomach pressed against the woman’s arm and Claire visibly bit her lip. The book was locked in a death grip by her shaking hands.

Hannah smirked as she wanted the woman become visibly nervous. Her breathing was getting heavier and Hannah could practically smell her arousal. Leaning a little closer she glanced around at the other library patrons pretending not to watch them, “I was hoping I could ask you a favor. As you can imagine,” Hannah gestured to her stomach and breasts, “I haven’t exactly been able to keep up with my studies and my Fae Biology professor won’t give me any extensions. I heard that’s your major. I was hoping you could help me catch up.”

Claire swallowed hard. She was certain the book in her hands was about to be crushed, but she didn’t dare to set it down. She wasn’t even certain she could if she tried. Looking over at Hannah she caught her dark blue eyes and her will crumbled. How long had she stared at those eyes from afar? How long had she dreamt and fantasized about this moment? Summoning as much of her voice as she could Claire nodded, “Yes. Gladly. When wo-”

Hannah grabbed Claire’s hand and pulled her close, “accidentally” pulling the woman’s arm between her breasts, “Oh, thank you so much. Could you come by my room tonight? It’s room 413. My roommate will be out so we can use the living room.”

Hannah bit her cheek, it was an absurd claim. Why did it matter if her roommate was home or not? She hoped Claire would be too caught up in the moment to catch her slip. Looking at the woman she saw only nervous excited energy. She wanted to sigh in relief but she had to keep up the facade. Releasing Claire’s arm she hugged the woman and walked away. Glancing behind her to give a wave Hannah saw Claire staring blankly forward, her hand resting on the arm that had been between her breasts. Turning away she smirked, she had her. Now all she had to do was prepare for the night. A quick visit to the infirmary and she’d be all ready for the night.

Claire for her part watched Hannah leave in stunned silence. Her hand resting on the arm the had touched her crush. Her eyes resting on her butt as it swayed, packing into jeans that had probably not been bought with pregnancy in mind. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together. Biting her lip she had to forcibly calm herself down, it was just studying. Just studying. Claire would remind herself of that the rest of the day.

The setting sun brought Claire to Hannah’s apartment, her bag over her shoulder and a smile on her lips. She’d tried to dress as casually as possible, her make-up was done and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her tight curly hair, normally up in a tight ponytail, hung down to her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, soft with long pauses of uncertainty.

It took only a moment before the door flung open and Hannah practically dragged Claire inside. It took a second for Claire to regain her balance and get a good look at Hannah, the woman was wearing sweatpants and a shirt that clung to her body. It was so tight Claire could easily see she wasn’t wearing a bra. The shirt seemed barely able to contain her chest, and her swollen belly showed from underneath it slightly. Claire bit her lip.

Hannah led her over to the couch by the hand, she’d set out her books on the coffee table along with all of her notes. She didn’t intend to get any studying done tonight, but it paid to keep up appearances. As she sat Claire down she smiled down at her, “Would you like a drink, Claire? I have a brilliant red wine my parents sent me. My mother said it helped with her pregnancy.”

“Can-Can you have alcohol,” Claire stammered, her eyes never leaving Hannah as she walked into the kitchen.

“Oh yes. They say you’re allowed one glass of wine a day. Would you like to share it with me,” Hannah’s voice came from the kitchen, the sounds of glass clinking together was barely audible.

“Oh,” Claire looked down at the books on the table and her bag, “Yes, please. I’d love a glass. Thank you.”

Hannah let out a small cheer from the kitchen and Claire smiled. Her hands ran over her legs and looked down at them. This was going like one of her dreams! Her heart practically pounded in her ears and she had to keep a constant check on her breathing. In a few moments Hannah had come back into the room with two glasses full of red wine. Handing one to Claire and taking a seat on the couch she raised her glass, “A toast! To new friends and to not failing!”

Claire raised her glass and took a large sip of the wine, smiling as she watch Hannah down half of her glass. The drink was delicious and Claire was taking another sip a few seconds later. With every sip she found it harder to put the glass down. Her smile became a grin and slowly a fire began to build in her stomach. Claire blinked as she idly rubbed her thighs together. It wasn’t just her stomach. Her pussy ached and she felt her breathing was labored. The glass was half full and Claire couldn’t tear her eyes from Hannah. She wanted to touch her.

Hannah watch Claire take sip after sip, her posture relaxing as her thighs began to rub together. Her free hand gripped her jeans and her nervous smile became a wide grin. The two women stared at each other and Hannah knew it was time. She placed her hand on Claire’s upper thigh and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Do you like the wine, Claire?”

Claire almost choked mid sip, her heart skipped as Hannah leaned. Her hand was so close and Claire almost swore she was in a dream. Catching herself she did her best casual smile as she took her final sip, “It’s really great. Where did your parents get it from?”

“You see,” Hannah leaned in closer, her lips were practically on Claire’s ear; her hand was pushing between her legs, and Claire spread her legs to let her, “I didn’t actually get it from my parents.”

Claire’s response died as Hannah latched onto her neck. Her jaw hung open as her crush bit and kissed along her neck and shoulder. Pulling away Hannah took Claire’s glass and set it on the table. With a smile she began to slide her hands under Claire’s shirt. Claire put her hands on Hannah’s shoulder, her breathing was heavy, “Hannah. Hannah I feel hot.”

“Good,” Hannah pushed Claire’s shirt up to expose her dark red bra, “You should. That means the aphrodisiac is working.”

Claire tried to start, to pull away, to stop Hannah as she unhooked her bra. She couldn’t lift her arms though. Every time she tried to speak she just let out a gasp. Hannah lifted Claire’s shirt and bra off, the drugged woman’s body complying with every silent command. Hannah smiled as Claire’s heavy breasts were exposed, the dark nipples already hard, “I hope you understand, Claire. I had to do it. You would never have agreed without the drugs. The thing about demons is that, in order to properly breed a human the human has to want to be fucked. The rules never say they have to be sober though.”

As Hannah worked on Claire’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, Claire managed a single word, “D-Demon?”

Hannah let out a cheer as she slid Claire’s pants off, the drugged woman’s body once again complying to the wordless commands. Stepping away from the now fully naked Claire Hannah smiled and rubbed her swollen belly, “Yes. A few months ago I summoned a demon and became a slave to his cock. My master isn’t here but he gave me a gift to share with those I deem worthy of carrying his offspring.”

Hannah grabbed her sweat pants and pulled them down. Exposing a massive purple demonic cock with a pair of heavy balls that hung between Hannah’s legs. The tip of Hannah’s cock swayed between her knees. Claire gasped as the massive thing came into view. Her mouth watered as a drop of pre-cum dripped onto the carpet. Hannah cock began to engorge and swell as it became hard. Claire watched, mesmerized as the already massive cock grew larger. Slowly she slid off the couch and crawled over to Hannah. Looking up at the woman, visibly drooling.

Hannah placed her hand on Claire’s head, stroking her hair, “Do you want this cock, Claire?”

Claire nodded enthusiastically, “Yes.”

Hannah smiled darkly, holding Claire’s head just out of reach of the tip, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“That’s a good slut,” Hannah released her hand and Claire practically dove for her cock. Wrapping her lips around the tip and a hand around the base. Her tongue greedily licked around the very tip, drawing out over drop of pre-cum for her to swallow. Above her she could hear Hannah, her mistress, gasp and moan in delight. The sounds drove her on and made her push the cock deeper into her mouth. Slowly Claire worked Hannah’s cock further into her mouth until the tip was pressing against her throat. Her jaw hurt from being pushed so far apart. She wanted more.

Hannah moaned as the tip of her cock pushed into Claire’s through. She felt the push of the woman gagging around her girth. Hannah smiled down at her new pet and stroked her hair, if she was going to be useful she’d have to learn. Grabbing a fist full of hair, making Claire groan in pain, Hannah pushed her cock deep inside the woman’s mouth. Her girth bulged out Claire’s throat, a sound like a protesting groan escaped from her; if only barely. Hannah held tight to Claire as she pushed her cock in until the woman’s lips reached the base. With a hiss of pleasure she spoke, “This. This is where you belong. Taking every fucking inch.”

Claire moaned around the cock in her throat. Her lungs screamed at her to breath but Hannah held firm and she did not dare to disappoint. When Hannah released her death grip on Claire’s hair she set about sucking with renewed vigor. Taking only moments to breath Claire pushed Hannah’s cock into her throat and held it until she choked and gagged. She wanted to hear her mistress moan. She wanted her to cum so that she could taste it. She wanted it more than she wanted to breath.

Hannah’s cock twitched and began to swell in Claire’s throat. Claire could hear her mistress’s breathing getting heavier, feel her cock stretching her throat even more. Pushing forward she wrapped her arms around Hannah’s waist and grabbed her ass, holding her all the way inside her throat. Hannah moaned as she came. Sending torrent after torrent of hot sticky cum down Claire’s throat. Claire tried to swallow it all down, every choking down ever torrent of her mistress’s wonderful cum. Despite her best efforts there was simply too much. The taste began to fill her mouth and her cheeks began to bulge out slightly from the volume. With another torrent Hannah’s cum was leaking from Claire’s lips. Hannah withdrew her cock, Claire tried to swallow what was in her mouth.

Without Hannah’s cock to stop gap the flood cum poured from Claire’s mouth, spilling down her breasts and stomach and onto the floor. Claire looked down at it, her mouth hung open. Looking up at Hannah she bent over and began to lick the cum off the floor. Getting as low as possible and raising her ass in the air. With every lick Claire made a small excited noise as she tasted the cum.

Hannah smiled down at the once shy woman, the once quiet bookish student, who was now happily drinking her cum off the floor. Moving behind Claire, Hannah knelt down and readied her cock. Pressing the tip against the woman’s soaked pussy and slowly running the tip up and down over her slit. Claire moaned and tried to pushed back against Hannah’s cock. A move that Hannah stopped quickly with a swat on Claire’s ass, “You will get my cock when I give it to you, slut.”

“Yes,” Claire spoke between long hungry licks of the floor, “Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Hannah replied right as she slammed her cock inside Claire’s pussy. Hannah let out a low moan and Claire let out a mix between a moan and a yelp of pain. Hannah didn’t wait for Claire to get used to her girth, drawing out and slamming back in with full force. Claire moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, the force of Hannah’s cock slamming against her womb made her arms weak. Claire could feel her stomach bulge every time Hannah thrust inside, she tried to grip the smooth floor. Biting her lip Claire began to move her hips back against Hannah’s thrusts. The women moaned in unison.

Hannah grunted with every powerful thrust, her pace escalating with every push. Beneath her Claire moaned and groaned, moving her hips in time with Hannah. Her moans were broken by the feeling of Hannah’s cock breaking into her womb. Claire dropped, her arms spread out, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled back. Hannah grabbed Claire’s hair and pulled her up, holding her so her back arched and her heavy breasts swayed with every shattering thrust.

Claire’s body tightened, her stomach convulsed. She could feel the fire burn through her as her pussy tightened around her mistress’s cock. Claire could hear Hannah above her, a long moan turned into a low growl. Hannah leaned into Claire, her hand moving from her hair to her throat, and she practically hissed in her ear, “That’s right, slut. Cum for me. Cum for your mistress.”

“Mistress, please,” Claire moaned and pushed back against Hannah, her hands limpy going to the bulge of Hannah’s cock in her stomach and rubbing it, “Please cum in my pussy. I want it. I want you to breed me.”

Hannah bit hard on Claire’s shoulder, her teeth digging into the flesh. With a single powerful thrust Hannah drove her cock into Claire, breaking entirely into her womb. Claire moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, the bulge in her stomach grew. She could feel the cock inside her expanding and twitching before the heat of her mistress’s cum poured into her. She could feel her belly bulge under her hand as her mistress filled her entirely. Claire’s eyes rolled back as the fireworks exploded in her mind.

Claire’s breath caught in her throat as Hannah withdrew suddenly and released her hold. Claire could feel Hannah’s cum pouring out of her, running down her legs, as she fell forward; unable to support herself any longer. Claire’s breathing was heavy and her body was numb. She felt something grab her shoulder and roll her over. Looking up she saw Hannah, her massive cock still fully erect and leaking cum. Claire opened her mouth lazily as the cum dripped down over her face.

Hannah smirked down at her slut, her master would be pleased with the latest addition. She opened her mouth to speak when a voice interrupted her, sharp and concerned and scared, “Hannah?”

Hannah snapped her head up. Jessica, her roommate, was standing in the doorway, bag in hand and a shocked expression. Hannah gave her best smile and stepped forward, Jessica took a step back, “Jessica, you’re home early. Why don’t you come inside? We can talk about this. I can introduce you to my new girlfriend. Would you like some wine?”

* * *

 

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


End file.
